


And Everything Is You

by ionsquare



Series: Impromptu Domestic Sexual Karaoke [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crack, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is... snuggles and blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Is You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE END (is the beginning is the end?) Just kidding. LOL Here is the 6th and final part. Not as hot and heavy as part 5, but it's still hot! And there's some schmoop, just because.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. I tagged this with POV Alternating because the end is from Derek's POV. 
> 
> Copyright property: _Call Me Maybe_ \- Carly Rae Jepsen, Josh Ramsay  & Tavish Crowe; _My Life Would Suck Without You_ \- Max Martin, Lukasz Gottwald  & Claude Kelly. I also quoted a line from _I Honestly Love You_ by Olivia Newton-John  & _Lay Your Love On Me_ by ABBA.
> 
> Call Me Maybe Shower Sex Scene is dedicated to [RRRobin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRobin/).

**III. Derek’s apartment, the shower, early morning.**  
  
It’s 7:30 in the morning and Stiles is having his own concert in the shower.  
  
He still can’t believe he’s awake this early when he has no reason to be, especially since the semester is over. Even _more_ reason to not be awake. His mind and body are so used to the daily routine of school that it’s second nature for him to be awake and alert at 7:30 in the morning.  
  
On a Sunday.  
  
The semester ended a couple days ago, and Stiles is sure he broke the speed limit to get to Derek’s apartment; he was just _so fucking happy_ to be done. Now comes the long, arduous wait for his final grades. Stiles is proud to say he passed that shitastic Statistics class with an A; the only way he found out was by sheer luck and charm. He refused to wait, so he literally begged and pleaded with his professor to tell him his grade.  
  
“Hey! I just met you,” Stiles croons, “and this is cr _aaazzz_ y, but here’s my number, so call me maybe?”  
  
Stiles screeches when he feels a rush of cool air hit his back, carefully turning around wiping water off his face. “Derek! Christ, you scared me.”  
  
Derek glowers at Stiles, glancing over at the sink where Stiles’ iPod and speakers sit, and then back to Stiles. “Are you using my shampoo bottle as a _microphone_?”  
  
“Don’t judge me,” Stiles sniffs airly. “Sorry for waking you up, by the way. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re up this early on a Sunday,” Derek says, scrubbing a hand on his face.  
  
Stiles loves Derek in the morning, because Derek is not a morning person. Which is still kind of shocking to Stiles when he thinks about it, Derek being an alpha and all. Derek told him once that not being a morning person had nothing to do with his leadership skills, he just hates being up when he doesn’t _have_ to be. Supernatural emergencies notwithstanding.  
  
“Your stare was holdin’,” Stiles sings, shampoo bottle hold aloft. “Ripped jeans, skin was showin’,” Stiles winks at Derek, who shakes his head laughing. “Hot night, wind was blowin’, where you think you’re going baby?”  
  
Derek shakes his head. “I am _not_ singing this song.”  
  
Stiles eyebrows shoot up, smirking slowly. “Hey! I just sucked you,” Stiles sings.  
  
Derek’s eyes widen. “Are you talking about last night?”  
  
“And this is crazy,” Stiles walks across the tub towards Derek, pushing the curtain open wider. “But here’s my boner,” Stiles sings, licking his wet lips.  
  
Derek glances down surreptitiously on the word _boner_ , eyes back on Stiles’ face.  
  
Stiles flicks water at Derek’s face. “So fuck me maybe?”  
  
Derek purses his lips, debating with himself until he sings, mutters more like, “you took your time with the call.” Derek tugs his boxer briefs down quickly, stepping under the hot spray, tugging the shower curtain closed. “We might bust our asses doing this, Stilinski.”  
  
Stiles shivers when Derek calls him _Stilinski_ , pressing up against him, water beating down on the both of them. “Challenge accepted, Hale.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, mouths slotting together, but Stiles pulls away immediately, licking his lips with interest. “Did you... eat some mints?”  
  
A warm flush travels up Derek’s neck, pinkening his cheeks, clearing his throat. “Didn’t have time to brush my teeth. Didn’t want--”  
  
“To have werewolf breath?” Stiles interrupts, lips twisting as he tries not to laugh.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Stiles chuckles, mouth open against Derek’s, lipping at Derek’s upper lip. “I like the way you taste, you know,” Stiles murmurs, slotting his mouth with Derek’s, groaning when Derek licks into his mouth. He slides his hands through Derek’s hair tugging on the wet strands, one leg wrapping around Derek pressing them closer together, grinding against him.  
  
Derek cups the back of Stiles’ thigh, fingers digging into his ass, hiking Stiles’ leg up higher wrapping it around his waist.  
  
Steam rises up around them, and Stiles feels like he’s in a sauna, water sluicing down his body and the hot press of Derek’s body makes him feel light-headed. “Derek,” he whispers, mouthing along Derek’s jaw. Stiles’ back hits the wall making him gasp, lifting his other leg around Derek, thighs squeezing around Derek. It doesn’t take much for Derek to hold Stiles up like this, running his hands down Stiles’ face, kissing him again, deeply. They kiss for such a long time that when they pull apart, Stiles is panting, skin flushed.  
  
Derek noses at him, rubbing his face into Stiles’ cheek, rolling his hips into Stiles’ eagerly.  
  
“Ripped jeans, skin was showin’,” Stiles sings, makes an _mmn_ sound when Derek starts jerking him off. Stiles lowers one leg back down carefully, spreading his legs so he can thrust into Derek’s hand. Derek starts sucking on Stiles’ neck, the urge to _take_ running on a loop in his head, his wolf demanding satisfaction.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles groans, head tilted for the assault of Derek’s mouth. “But here’s my number, so call me maybe,” Stiles breathes out. His fingers trail down Derek’s abdomen, grazing the wet, prickle of hair leading down to Derek’s cock. “And all the other boys, try to chase me,” Stiles grunts when Derek bites at a particularly fleshy part of his throat. “But here’s my number,” Stiles bites back on Derek’s chin, singing against his mouth now. “So call me maybe.”  
  
Derek gives Stiles’ cock one slow, hard tug from base to tip, pecking Stiles on the mouth. “Before you came into my life,” he sings, eyes locked on Stiles’, “I missed you so bad.”  
  
Stiles kisses him, nose bumping into Derek’s, teeth snagging on Derek’s lower lip. When Derek won’t stop growling that’s when Stiles finally let’s go, mouth meeting Derek’s in a frenzy of lips and tongues. Stiles keeps thrusting into Derek’s hand, fingers brushing along Derek’s cock. His mouth is numb and a little swollen now, but Stiles doesn’t pull away from Derek’s mouth. He wraps a hand around Derek’s cock, both of them thrusting and rocking into each other. Stiles drags the nail of his middle finger under Derek’s cock, thumb pushing just under the tip, and _god_ he wants his mouth there. He wants Derek’s mouth to leave more marks, already able to feel the bruise on his neck.  
  
Derek’s hips jerk, mouth sliding along Stiles’ jaw, his hand giving Stiles’ cock a few more strokes before he stops, silencing Stiles with another kiss. Momentarily happy to be in the shower at present, because when Derek slides two wet fingers inside Stiles the give is so easy.  
  
“Shit, Derek,” Stiles moans, hips undulating.  
  
“Pennies and dimes for a kiss,” Derek sings.  
  
Stiles laughs. “This song is so fucking ridiculous, _why_ \-- oh, fuck, Derek,” Stiles moans a little louder this time. “ _How_ do you even know this song?”  
  
“You sing it _all the time_ ,” Derek says. “Also, did you put it on repeat?”  
  
Stiles has no idea how he’s able to concentrate, let alone try not to slip and fall on his ass with two fingers pushing inside him, but damn if Stiles doesn’t try. “Think so? Don’t care, _focus_ , Derek,” Stiles grunts, rocking down on Derek’s fingers. “One more,” Stiles whispers.  
  
Derek bites down on his lower lip, hips still bucking into the clumsy strokes Stiles is giving his cock. “You sure?”  
  
“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles groans. “ _Please._ ”  
  
Sliding one more finger inside Stiles, Derek picks up the pace, knows he’s hit the spot when Stiles spreads his legs wide. Derek moves in closer, nipping along his collarbone, water still beating down on his back.  
  
“Now, now, _now_ ,” Stiles pleads, hands slipping on Derek’s shoulders. “Fuck me, can’t take it anymore.”  
  
Derek’s fingers slip out and then he’s thrusting up inside Stiles in one swift motion, keeping his pace slow and steady right now, peppering kisses on Stiles’ throat. It’s difficult to keep any kind of firm grip on Stiles’ body, water constantly hitting Derek’s back, sliding down in rivets between their bodies.  
  
“Wet,” Derek murmurs.  
  
Stiles blinks, water clinging to his eyelashes. “Really wet,” Stiles says, grinning.  
  
It’s a little touch-and-go when Stiles’ back slips down the wall of the shower. Derek only presses up closer, all warm, wet skin, and Stiles feels heady, and he’s fucking sweating right now, clinging to Derek as he thrusts inside Stiles with almost infinitesimal movements. “Faster, Derek. Don’t--don’t hold back,” Stiles gasps when Derek hits deep.  
  
“Stiles,” Derek groans. “Faster means we’ll fucking fall,” he grunts when feels Stiles clench.  
  
Stiles’ legs slip a little, and Stiles can admit that this is really kind of uncomfortable, but it’s still fucking awesome. “Won’t fall, come on, Derek,” Stiles licks water off Derek’s lips.  
  
Derek lifts Stiles’ legs around his waist, both of them feeling the change in angle. Derek’s thrusts become a bit more erratic now that Stiles is clenching, mouth open against Stiles’ wet neck, panting.  
  
“And all... the other boys,” Stiles stutters out, kissing Derek’s shoulder. “Try to chase me,” he sings into Derek’s ear, clenching when he feels Derek thrust harder. “ _Fuck_ , Derek, right there.”  
  
Derek concentrates on hitting right there over and over making Stiles whimper. _God_ , he loves that sound; he’ll never get tired of hearing it.  
  
They’re both clinging desperately to one another now: Derek’s hands squeezing Stiles’ ass, while Stiles’ heels dig into the back’s of Derek’s thighs. Stiles touches Derek’s mouth with his, gasping, whimpering, _begging_. The sound of the water is so loud to Stiles’ ears now, and he’s starting to feel heavy and worn out, fingernails digging into Derek’s back. “Need to... _Derek_ ,” Stiles moans in Derek’s ear.  
  
Derek comes first, hands coming up to squeeze the back of Stiles’ neck, hips slowing down as he empties himself deep inside Stiles. When Stiles comes it’s with Derek’s firm, sure strokes, and Derek’s cock still buried deep inside him, and a whispered _love you_ against Derek’s mouth.  
  
"I missed you so bad," Derek sings softly, kissing Stiles.  
  
Stiles grins dopily. "And you said you wouldn't sing the song." His fingers thread through Derek's hair, sighing contentedly. "Starting to get pruny," Stiles complains, making no effort to move.  
  
Dropping a kiss on Stiles' forehead, Derek brings down Stiles' legs, laughing at Stiles' childish protests. "Hold still," he whispers, gripping Stiles' hip as he slowly pulls out.  
  
Stiles hisses, already missing that fullness Derek gives him. "Sure you can't stay inside me forever?"  
  
"Pretty sure that would hurt, _a lot_ ," Derek admits, shutting off the water.  
  
Stiles comes up behind Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle, cheek resting on the center of his back. “I want to snuggle with you.”  
  
“Here?” Derek chuckles, head turning to kiss Stiles’ temple. “Okay, we can snuggle.”  
  
Stiles kisses the center of Derek’s back, nuzzling his nose there. “Big bad alpha is going to cuddle with his Bambiesque boyfriend.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, _Thumper_.”  
  
Stiles growls, reaching down to pinch Derek’s ass. “Think we should, like, clean up?”  
  
“My water bill is going to be outrageous,” Derek laughs, turning the water back on.

They spend another twenty minutes or so washing up. Stiles takes his time on Derek’s back, wet fingers tracing the black swirls of Derek’s tattoo. Derek keeps his head bowed under the hot spray, goosebumps prickling his skin as Stiles’ fingers skim his tattoo. Stiles kisses Derek’s back, right on his tattoo, chin resting on Derek’s shoulder now. “My turn.”  
  
Derek turns around, feet squeaking on the bottom of the tub. “Your turn,” he smiles.  
  
Stiles eyes shut after a few minutes, breathing in and out slowly. Derek’s soapy hands slide over his body, fingers squeezing Stiles’ hips and then his ass, making Stiles grunt. And then Derek takes his time cleaning (stroking, really) Stiles’ cock. Slick, soapy fingers slide from the base all the way to the tip, and Stiles knows he would’ve fallen if not for those quick, werewolf reflexes of Derek’s.  
  
“Maybe we better continue this in the bedroom?” Derek pecks Stiles on the cheek, shutting off the water again.  
  
Stiles hums happily, stepping out of the tub with Derek. “Snuggles and blowjobs.”  
  
Derek ruffles Stiles’ hair with a towel, making it stick out everywhere. “Oh, there are blowjobs happening?”  
  
Stiles looks affronted at that. “Blowjobs _always_ happen.”  
  
____  
  
 **IV. Derek’s apartment, same day, evening.**  
  
Derek figures the only way for him to wake Stiles up is by biting him on the ass. Also, Stiles’ ass looks kind of bite worthy at the moment. After a full morning of sex in the shower, and what Stiles called Snuggle Wuggle Time (Derek hates him, but not really), Stiles passed out for seven hours. So now comes the difficult part of waking Stiles up, who, Derek knows, hates sleeping through the night without eating something.  
  
Walking as quietly as he can, Derek carefully slips into bed next to Stiles, who is sprawled out like a starfish on his stomach, wearing only a thin pair of boxer shorts. He’s snoring softly, and Derek is caught between trying not to laugh and finding it kind of adorable. Derek lays a hand on the back of Stiles’ thigh, slowly rubbing his hand up and down.  
  
Stiles makes an _mmph_ sound burying his head and face deeper into the pillow fort around his head.  
  
Derek squeezes just under the curve of Stiles’ ass, and leaning down he bites gently, barely using any teeth. The sound Stiles makes this time is definitely one that sounds like a moan, arching his ass up in the air.  
  
“Are you going to continue to act like you’re asleep?” Derek asks, smirking.  
  
Stiles answers with an unusually loud snore.  
  
Derek bites Stiles’ other buttcheek, using teeth this time.  
  
“Uhmahgodwhatareyoudoing?” Stiles says into a pillow, squirming around.  
  
Derek licks the small of Stiles’ back, hooking a finger over the waistband of Stiles’ boxers, and when he bites now it’s teeth into flesh.  
  
Stiles unburies his head from the pillows, looking over his shoulder at Derek, hair rumpled and looking flushed. “Having fun?”  
  
Derek kisses his way up Stiles’ side, the center of his back, stops to nip his shoulder before leaning down to Stiles’ mouth and kissing him. Stiles rolls over under him, slender arms around Derek’s neck, and now he’s surrounded by Stiles’ scent, kissing him harder. Stiles whimpers against his mouth, and when Stiles parts his mouth to breathe Derek licks at his tongue.  
  
“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles moans.  
  
“I know,” Derek pecks him on the mouth.  
  
Derek gets Stiles’ boxers tugged down, throwing them somewhere on the floor, and Stiles just lies there, skin flushed, looking ragged and wanton. “What do you want, Stiles?”  
  
“Mouth,” Stiles replies quick, spreading his legs. “Want your mouth.”  
  
Derek crowds between Stiles’ legs, and because he’s Stiles, he rests a leg over Derek’s shoulder. Stiles still tastes clean from the shower, but also a little musky, and Derek’s nostrils flare as he inhales. _Take_ , the voice in Derek’s head snarls, but Derek tamps down on the overwhelming urge that Stiles always ignites in him. It’s the wolf, Derek knows; he’s always aware of his wolf where Stiles is concerned.  
  
Stiles tugs on his hair affectionately, and Derek bumps his head into the touch.  
  
“You still with me?” Stiles asks, as if he _knows_.  
  
Derek kisses Stiles just below his belly button. “My life would suck without you,” Derek murmurs, maybe even sings.  
  
Stiles’ eyebrows arch at him, smiling at Derek cutely. “You got a piece of me,” Stiles sings in response.  
  
“I was watching TV and I heard it. You were sleeping.”  
  
Stiles just continues to smile. “I didn’t say anything.”  
  
Derek bypasses anymore small talk, taking Stiles’ cock all the way in his mouth that makes Stiles give up all pretenses of trying to remain calm. Stiles can’t help himself, and Derek doesn’t mind, letting Stiles thrust into his mouth. Stiles’ heel presses down hard on Derek’s back making him grunt.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ , Derek, come _on_ ,” Stiles whines, punching the pillows under his head.  
  
Derek pulls back, taking his time as he sucks back and forth slowly, wanting Stiles to feel his cheeks as they press in around his cock as he sucks, the wet press of his tongue, teasing. He spends his time now sucking lazily just on the tip, keeping a hand around the base with small strokes. He drags his tongue along the underside of Stiles’ cock, teasing flicks over the head now, mouth parting slightly when Stiles’ hips buck.  
  
“‘M’not gonna last, Derek,” Stiles mumbles, fingers tugging on Derek’s hair.  
  
Otherwise occupied, Derek ignores him, tongue nudging into slit, lips wrapping around the tip sucking hard.  
  
Stiles sits up with a shout, holding onto the back of Derek’s head as starts to come, body convulsing with pleasure.  
  
Derek is relentless as he keeps tonguing the slit, come sliding down his chin, and he only stops when Stiles tugs hard enough on his hair to pull him off his cock.  
  
“I will die if you don’t stop,” Stiles say shakily, almost on the verge of _sobbing_ with pleasure.  
  
Derek crawls up Stiles’ body before collapsing beside him, pressing close. “You’re still shaking, you going to be okay?”  
  
Stiles stutters out a laugh, covering his face with his hands. “I think so, but now it’s your turn, asshole.”  
  
Derek quirks an eyebrow at him, and he can’t lie, the way Stiles gets feisty like this, it really does it for Derek. But Stiles is the only one who he’ll let get feisty with him. Stiles balances him out in ways no one ever has, and when this wild ride started between them, Derek never thought he’d let anyone know all the parts of him that he’s never shown to others. Stiles accepted _every_ part of him, and not only is Derek attached, his wolf is, too. To anyone else it’d be weird and a little fucked up, but Stiles not only accepts Derek, he embraces him; each and every part of him.  
  
And Derek is fucking... head over heels, maybe even ruined by Stiles Stilinski.  
  
“Tell me what you’re thinking in that noggin’ of yours,” Stiles kisses Derek’s jaw.  
  
Derek’s feeling a little playful now, licking his lips, suddenly getting a thought. “You _really_ want to know?”  
  
“Wouldn’t have asked otherwise. Now tell me.”  
  
“Well, I really want to spank you,” Derek cups Stiles’ cheek, thumb pressing on the corner of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gets this look in his eyes, a look Derek hasn’t seen since the last time they experimented with the whole spanking thing.  
  
Stiles swallows. “We can--you can totally do that. Yeah, yes. _Yes._ ”  
  
Derek can hear Stiles’ heart rate escalating, the wet slide of his tongue licking his lips, and the soft panting as Stiles tries to breathe properly even though it isn’t working. “How do you want me?” Stiles asks him, and Derek is so fucking turned on. He nods toward the end of the bed. “Face away from me on your hands and knees.”  
  
Stiles crawls away to the end of the bed, spreading his legs wide for Derek, waiting for him on hands and knees. It’s the hottest thing Derek’s ever seen next to the look on Stiles’ face when Derek knows that Stiles loves him. Nothing will ever be hotter than _that_.  
  
Pressing up behind Stiles, Derek readies himself, hands squeezing Stiles’ ass until he brings one hand back, palm connecting to skin with a loud _slap!_ that makes Stiles whimper. He slaps one side of Stiles’ ass until he loses count, starting on the other side. Each slap leaves Derek’s palm red and stinging, and he can only imagine what it feels like for Stiles.  
  
“How’s it feel, Stiles?” Derek asks rather calmly, zeroing in on Stiles’ heartbeat. “Can’t hear you, Stiles,” Derek teases, palms rubbing hard on Stiles’ reddened buttcheeks.  
  
“It feels fucking amazing, okay?” Stiles practically sobs out, pushing back for more.  
  
Derek licks his lips, popping Stiles on the ass as hard as he can. “You want some more? Hmn?”  
  
“Do it, _please_ ,” Stiles moans.  
  
The way Stiles begs for it unhinges Derek a little, and when he slaps Stiles' ass now the sound echoes loud in the room, along with Stiles’ soft sobs of pleasure. Derek watches Stiles white-knuckle the edge of the bed, and it only makes Derek slap his ass harder, losing count each time.  
  
Derek’s cock is erect now, swollen and pressing against the confines of his sweats. He’s so hard from spanking Stiles it’s nothing but a dull throb that only gets worse and worse. He doesn’t want to stop spanking Stiles, though, but at the same time his cock is aching for attention.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek whispers, fingers gripping Stiles’ hips. “Fuck, okay, turn around Stiles. Need you to blow me _right now_.”  
  
Just as Derek gets his sweats shoved down Stiles’ mouth is right there, sucking eagerly, no hesitation. Derek won’t last too long but at least he can spend a few minutes reveling in the feel of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ lips look so good stretched around his cock, Derek thinks, eyes tracking each back and forth slide of his mouth.  
  
“Yes, Stiles, _yes_ ,” Derek moans, thighs clenching. Derek watches that pink tongue flick around the head of his cock, their eyes locking, staring at one another.  
  
Derek brushes his fingers over Stiles’ cheek, letting Stiles lick at his fingers before going back to his cock. He’s so close now and Stiles’ mouth is fucking relentless, sucking loud the way he is so Derek can _hear it_. Derek can hear the way his mouth sucks and the wet flicks of his tongue, and he can’t take it anymore, shooting down Stiles’ throat.  
  
He doesn’t know how Stiles does it, but Stiles always pulls off with a wet little _pop_ that to Derek’s ears is literally the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. Derek’s still dripping come but Stiles, not one to waste a drop, stays there licking it all up. So fucking _eager_ , Derek thinks.  
  
“Get up here,” Derek grinds out, licking at Stiles’ mouth.  
  
Stiles cups Derek’s face. “That should be weird but from you it’s really fucking hot.”  
  
They fall back together on the bed in a tangle of limbs, kissing one another lazily until Derek gathers Stiles in his arms, Stiles tucking his head under Derek’s chin.  
  
“I honestly love you,” Stiles says after a while.  
  
“Did you really just quote Olivia Newton-John?”  
  
Stiles grins up Derek with the cheesiest look ever on his face.  
  
Derek shakes his head at him, smiling. “Lay all your love on me.”  
  
Derek feels Stiles’ body shake with laughter, burying his face into Derek’s neck. “I’m so glad we never fucked to an ABBA song. That would’ve been the end of the line.” A few minutes pass before Stiles speaks up. “Why _that_ Kelly Clarkson song?”  
  
Derek tightens his arms around Stiles, nosing at Stiles’ hair, inhaling Irish Spring and everything inherently _Stiles_. “Because my life would honestly suck without you.”  
  
“I’m nothing without you,” Stiles sings softly.  
  
Derek laces their fingers together, smiling to himself watching Stiles place kisses to Derek’s knuckles. “Forever united here,” Derek sings back. And if Derek is certain of anything, it’s forever -- with Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This series would be nothing without that random conversation I had on Twitter with [RRRobin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRobin/) and [stripedteacups](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/). You guys have been my cheerleaders throughout this entire thing and I'm so happy that I could laugh about my song choices with you guys, especially Call Me Maybe. 
> 
> 2\. All my undying love and thanks to [stripedteacups](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/) for being the best beta I could have asked for. I'm keeping all your emails while I wrote this, because they make me happy, and I probably would've abandoned this series if not for you. I love you _so much_!
> 
> 3\. Thanks to EVERYONE who has read, commented, bookmarked, or just left kudos. The response to this still blows me away and I'm so happy that people enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it, that's for sure.
> 
> 4\. I've been asked if I'll do a sequel and I honestly don't know. No ideas have jumped at me, but if I ever do a sequel it won't be pop songs again; I don't like repeating myself. LOL Or I might do something completely different. There were a lot of times writing this when I really wanted to expand, but I didn't want to lose focus of the main point of the series. So, who knows! 
> 
> 5\. A few people have also asked if I'm working on anything else, and the answer is yes! I'm working on another Hobrien story which is at around 17k right now and nowhere close to being done. I've been working on it since last month. LOL I actually have another Hobrien posted here on Ao3 if you feel inclined to check it out! But as far as Sterek is concerned, no, I'm not working on anything. (Yet.)
> 
> 6\. Want to listen to any of the songs featured in this series? [Here's a handy dandy playlist](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Impromptu+Domestic+Sexual+Karaoke/83387895)!
> 
> 7\. Don't be shy, come say hi to me over on tumblr! I'm [ionsquare](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/) over there too. :)


End file.
